Zummi Gummi
Zummi Gummi is a character from Disney's 1985-91 television series Adventures of the Gummi Bears. He was voiced by the late Paul Winchell in the first five seasons of the show, and later by Jim Cummings in the final season, as well as in the Mickey's Magical TV World stage show at Mickey's Starland. Background Zummi is an aged bear who is initially the Gummi-Glen "Keeper of Gummi Wisdom". Early in the series, he gains a Gummi-Medallion which he uses to perform spells from his magic book, making him the group's magician. Zummi tends to be forgetful and has a tendency towards spoonerisms when he is stressed, both of which affect his magical abilities. He is also known to suffer from a fear of heights. Role in the series At the beginning of the show, Zummi is part of a small caretaker colony who live at the ancestral home of the Gummi Bears, Gummi Glen. Though the colony once was fairly large, it has since dwindled, along with the Gummi's knowledge of their past. After an encounter with a boy named Cavin, Zummi gains a Gummi Medallion. The medallion not only allows Zummi to open "The Great Book of Gummi," which contains all the knowledge of the Gummi Bears, but allows Zummi to perform magic. Alongside the other Gummis, Zummi works to protect the nearby kingdom of Dunwyn from the villain Duke Igthorn. Despite being absent-minded from time to time, Zummi is a passionate caretaker of the Gummis of Gummi Glen, their kind's history and the great book of Gummi. Upon finding Cavin for the first time, Zummi saw that Cavin could be trusted to guard their secret. Zummi would write down spells on paper from the book to take with him on outings, which would sometimes get them in trouble (when Zummi made weeds in one of the rooms of Gummi Glen grow instead of disappear, shrink a barrel that he and Cubbi and Gruffi were trapped in, and make Calla's voice higher instead of lower when she posed as Duke Igthorn, but turned it around and made Igthorn's voice higher at Sunni's behest). He considers Gruffi to be his best friend, which is returned despite Gruffi's pride. When a visiting Wizard from another dimension named Dom Gordo of Gent was causing havoc outside of Gummi Glen looking for the magic key that Duke Igthorn stole and hid from him to blackmail him into helping the Duke conquer Dunwyn Castle. Zummi had found the key in the room that he and Gruffi were pruning. At first, Zummi asked if they could help the wizard, but things descended into a duel of two wizards. With Gruffi's help, they drove Igthorn off and helped Dom Gordo get back to his realm after Igthorn broke their agreement. Zummi gave Dom his key back which he had tried to tell him in the first place. Zummi is also afraid of heights, but he had to get over it in order to save Gruffi and Grammi after a thief stole the Great Book of Gummi. Gallery Zummi 1.png Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pure Good Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Leaders Category:Animals Category:Wise Category:Medieval Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Falsely Accused Category:Bond Protector Category:Genius Category:Pessimists Category:Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Sophisticated Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Betrayed Category:Warriors Category:Lawful Good Category:Parents Category:Sympathetic Category:Supporters Category:Successful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Sidekicks Category:Sensational Six Heroes